darthsanddroidsfandomcom-20200214-history
Jim's Campaign
Jim's campaign was the campaign GMed by Jim in between the Darths & Droids campaigns Revelation of the Sith and A New Generation. The campaign ended up being the plot of Airplane!. Since the players appear to be unaware of this, it would indicate that in the universe the roleplayers live in, not only do Star Wars, The Princess Bride, Twilight, and Van Helsing not exist, but neither does Airplane! Cast of Characters and Players * Sally as Dr. Rumack * Pete as Ted Striker * Annie as Elaine * The GM as: ** The "motorcycle mechanic" who got stabbed in the back in the Disco flashback ** Five other characters who were incapacitated within the first two sessions ** A "pilot"? * Jim as: ** The campaign's GM ** Everyone Else Notes * Since Ben had run away during this campaign, Jim had asked Sally to fill in for him, so Sally was essentially playing Ben playing Dr. Rumack. Sally's method was to exaggerate Ben's traits by pointing out when something in the campaign would never actually work in real life and by declaring she hates fun. Sally also decided her doctor character (like Ben) didn't really want to be a doctor, a detail that's not in the movie. * All the players seem to have really enjoyed this campaign, in contrast to the Fantasy Campaign and Annie's Campaign. * All the flashbacks in the movie were done in chronological order in the campaign, making the disco flashback the opening scene of the campaign. * The GM's first PC was described as a "motorcycle mechanic" who got stabbed in the back in the first scene. This would be a character from the Disco flashback, in the movie a nameless, voiceless extra with nothing to indicate what he did for a living. * The GM's next five PCs were incapacitated within the first 2 sessions. There's no further inference on who they were. Possibilities include the unseen George Zip (the only fatality on Ted's crashed plane during the War who died individually), any of the passengers who committed suicide listening to Ted's story, any of the passengers who came down with food poisoning including the "Jim" who "never has a second cup of coffee/vomits at home" and the older woman Dr. Rumack performed magic tricks on, the navigator Victor Basta, the co-pilot Roger Murdock, and the pilot Captain Clarence Oveur. * The GM claims he was a "pilot". There's nothing to indicate whether this pilot was one of the six characters incapacitated in the first 2 sessions or of the PC he played afterwards. One possibility as to who the GM could've played after his first six characters is Captain Rex Kramer, played by Robert Stack in the movie, a major character who doesn't show up in the movie until after all the incapacitated characters have become incapacitated. * The idea that Sally's character didn't want to be a doctor is played out by having him want to be a magician instead, and having brought onboard the plane his magic props. This is in keeping with the magic tricks Dr. Rumack performed in the movie. * Annie comments that Jim's campaign was hilarious. Jim replied that he completely intended it to be hilarious. * Jim's campaign notes, contrary to what he told Annie, indicate Jim intended his campaign to be completely serious and dramatic. This may be a nod to the fact that much of the script of Airplane! ''is taken verbatim from that of an earlier dramatic film, ''Zero Hour! * Jim's campaign notes hint at how the GM could've had six PCs incapacitated in the first two sessions. Jim had the players decide on their airflight meal, beef or sashimi, with the sashimi being food poisoned. Apparently the GM was the only player unlucky enough to pick the sashimi. Also as part of Jim's plan, both the pilot and co-pilot were already planned to come down with food poisoning. Since, in the movie, these were the last two characters to be so incapacitated, it's possible Jim had the GM play either or both characters. Category:Campaigns Category:In-between Campaigns